Book One: The Shadows of Deceit
by PheonixFire001
Summary: Love can bloom anywhere at anytime. Two shinobi, one of the leaf and one of the sand will find out true it is. ShikaTema lime, lemon, gore, and action. Review:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, but I own my possible O

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto, or any of the characters. But I do own my own original characters and the Dragon Scrolls, with a twelve part series of books, in each Temari and Shikamaru go searching for one of the scrolls.

**Book One:**** The Shadows of Deceit**

**Chapter One: ****True Desires Haunt Your Dreams**

A mix of sapphire and golden yellow melted together with bits of lavender and crimson. White clouds burned cool grey as the sky darkened as the sun began to slowly hide behind the deserts horizon. The artist blend of colors faded slowly into an onyx sky and white stars showed their faces, like diamonds, peeking out of black, velvet sheets.

He stared up, pure awe gracing his lips, something that was rare to see on the lazy shinobi – unless you went star gazing with him- because he almost never showed his emotions. Of course their were his usual expressions of irritation and boredom, maybe even a sly smirk or two, right before he spewed his oh-so-famous line, " What a drag." But now something else was seen on those forever scowling lips of his. A smile.

"Told ya it was beautiful." He chuckled. He had to admit though; she was right, absolutely-freaking-right. Back in Konoha they never had a sunset as beautiful as this, he should know, he always looked at the sky. So that's pretty much why he didn't care he was being dragged outside in the hot Suna weather, because he was going to just look at the sky.

It always cleared his mind when he gazed up at the heavens, truly wonderful things often did that to him, giving him time to think. He could think about his past, his future and his friends. But he always found himself drifting back to the exact same thought… her. Slowly a smile crept across his face as he turned to stare at her.

Her gaze was still pointed upward, but from the position he was in, lying down on his back, arms crossed behind his head, she loomed over him. Drinking her in, his eyes strayed over his body and then her lovely heart shaped face. Her figure was flawless, due to all of her training in Suna, and, he blushed at this, was filling out nicely. Golden spun hair was swept up in four ponytails, but a few strands fell to frame her cheeks. Blue-green eyes captured the very essence of the sea in them. Her mouth was pouted but filled with all her pride.

Temari, he whispered her name, but his mouth, his body wanted to screamed it.. scream it aloud to the stars. She may have been a tomboy, who loved to belittle people and make them squirm, but he found her sweet- and he loved that about her.

At times, when she would visit Konoha, she'd seek him out and bother him about him crying when everyone went to find Sasuke on a mission nearly died or why he didn't do anything except watch the sky. She'd earned the nickname 'troublesome woman' for that. Other times, Temari would actually sit there and watch with him until she felt the need to insult him, but loved her all the same. That's something she would never find out, that he loved it when she was near him and challenged him. He wouldn't give Temari that satisfaction.

"Shika," she startled him from his thoughts, his eyes focused one her, wanting to see what she wanted. Brown eyes widen, shocked to see the look on her normally cocky face.. and at how close she was.

Small, delicate hands rested on his abdomen, while they supported her. She'd crawled onto him, her legs spread at his waist, her face inches away from his own. Sultry, lust filled adrenaline shined in her eyes, as she pouted innocently.

"Shika," she said again. Ohhh! Her voice, how it taunted him, aroused him, tortured him. It took everything in him not throw her to the ground and make love to her. Her voice was so sweet, so pure, yet still held a hint of sinful seduction. Shikamaru longed for her, burned to touch her, exploring her body. Temari smirked, she had him now, leaning down she whispered to him, " I'm cold." (_One instant hard coming up.)_

The alarm sounded in his head. His logical side screamed at him. _'Stop her. Push her off. This is Temari, she's just a troublesome woman, getting involved with her is going to be a drag.'_

'_A sexy woman.'_ His impulse throbbed inside him, _'So what she teased you. you've always felt this way, now she was returning the favor.'_

Shika could smell her now, her scent intoxicated him, vanilla and cinnamon were choking him. She was kissing his, suckling it as she left trails of red bits, earning a moan from him. Grinning against his neck, she pulled herself up and crushed her lips to his.

'_Push her off now!!'_

'_Kiss her back, baka!!'_

His two inner selves argued as Shika froze. Temari's lips were soft pressing against his, she let her tongue come out to lick them, wanting entrance. This was the moment he had yearned for, He had fantasized about it so many times, on the beach, in the forest.. he sort of lost count.

Temari was about to stop when he slowly returned the kiss, letting passion and aggression pour into each one. She stared to grind against him, against his hardened member. She trailed her tongue down his neck. Temari needed this, it wasn't a want anymore.

_Faster. Kiss me harder, faster. _That's what her movements told him, but Shikamaru just kept his pace. Oh, he would enjoy this, he was going to but he through the same torment she had just put him through. He was savoring her lips, her touch. Then he pulled away, and to his excitement she narrowed her eyes in anger._ Damn she was cute when she looked mad._

" First you freeze up and now you just come to a fucking halt, what's your problem!!"

" I want to try something."

"Try something?"

"Yeah…," He smirked as thrust her so her back was facing him. Shikamaru ran his up Temari's skirt rubbing the inside of her thigh close to the hem of her underwear and began to play with the lace, then finally he slipped his fingers under it working his way towards her wet core. He rubbed the outside of it causing the moisture to increase before her plunged in a finger.

"Shikamaru!" She screamed his name and he twirled his finger around the walls of her. His right hand found its way under her skirt. He traced the line up to her breasts lightly with his fingertips a few times before squeezing her hardened nipple between his thumb and index.

Shika's left hand pulled out of her and traveled to her other breast and twisted her nipple.

A shutter escaped her lips, it was his name again, and again he twisted her nipples causing her to moan loudly. She tried to turn around, but he kept her the same way. Her ass brushing and arching as she moaned. He bagan to suck the back of neck causing Temari to moan louder.

" Wow.. I never expected this.. from…You." She screamed the last word as he bit down on her shoulder leaving a mark their and twisting her breasts. She opened her mouth in an inaudible sound escaped her lips.

" I.. Always thought…you…umm…were a… nice guy." She gasped when he bit her again on the other shoulder. He bought he hands to the bottom of her shirt and ripped off, smirking. "Oh, really?"

He finally turned her around and sucked on her right breast. Biting her fully erect nipple he heard her scream, while his hand caress the left one. Then he reversed this, sucking her left breast like a new born . His right hand made its way to her even wetter core and suck his finger in. He pulled in and out as she moened his name over and over.

" Shika-" She couldn't get his name out

"Shika-"

"Shikamaru!! "

"Shikamaru!!" Ino was banging on his door when he woke. Damp sweat covered him, " So it was all a dream?" what he had done to her it felt so real to him like really touched that way. He lied back, thinking to himself , _'I'm going to need a cold shower.'_

" Shikamaru, wake up." Ino pounded on the door, almost breaking it down. " The Hokage has a mission!! It's S-ranked!!" She continued to pound.

'_Damn that troublesome Ino.'_ Still lying back he cursed her, why did she have to go trying to break his door down **before **he got the girl of his dreams to cum. And now Lady Tsunade had him going on some mission.

'_What a drag' _He sighed, sitting up. He caught a glimpse of his covers

"Hnn…I made a mess."

**This is my first fanfic I hoped you enjoyed it , but it is my first so be gentle. No Flames, Please.**

**ReviewX******


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, except my O

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, except my O

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, except my O.C.'s and the Dragon Scrolls.

**Book One: The Shadows of Deceit**

**Chapter Two: The Shadow Dragon Scroll**

**FLASHBACK**

Crimson life painted the chalk white walls and tapestries, dripping onto wooden floors, staining them. The young woman's face still twisted in a look of pure terror, her eyes, once blue and loving, were now glazed over, still wide in fear and horror. Blood stained her blond curls, wildly framing her face in a halo of scarlet stained gold. A bloody angel lay on the floor, a single tear escaping from her dead eyes, still weeping even in death.

"Babe, you look better dead." She cowered in the corner, watching her sister's killer. His voice was black steel, and pleasant at the same time, sweet as any man's could be, which made all the more frightening. He was so normal, so quiet and peace-loving no one ever expected for him to….

He cut into her, silver glinting in the moonlight, ripping pieces off her with his mouth, slurping the blood from her broken skin. To him it was as delicious treat as dango, sweet as vanilla as it ran down his throat, his tongue tracing over the knife.

His steel gray eyes fell upon the body under him, giving the girl in the corner a look at satins tainting his kimono, and the look of primal lust on his handsome face. He crushed his lips onto his dead sister's cold ones, taking off her red kimono in the process, revealing a pale marble body beneath, completely nude.

He deepened the kiss, placing his tongue in the corpse's mouth. Blood seeped out, as he bit her bottom lip, and then moved to her tongue again, this time biting down and tearing it out and swallowing it. The sick squelching sound reached for her ears as she continued to watch, trembling in fright.

His kisses moved to the breasts, sucking her nipples and tearing them off. The knife came back as he skinned her breast and ate the skin off. And he began to suck the muscle underneath, lapping up the blood up, and squeezing the other in his hand. Slowly he stopped, smiling a twisted smile; he drilled his clawed hands in her chest until he hit her heart. Her body jerked when the veins and arteries snapped away, falling in ribbons onto her skin. he licked the blood trails on his hands.

He left the body, and from her corner, to afraid to move, she watched as he pulled a pearlescent case from his bag. He plopped the heart plop into the case run along on of its walls, leaving a blood trail until it hit the bottom.

"Now I have something to remember you by." There was his voice, that voice that drove her crazy. It was so smooth, so sexy, black steel in her ears. She had wanted him at one time because of it, but now the beauty repelled her. It was dangerous, threatening that if she moved the same fate would befall her.

Footsteps silently made their way back to the body, he undid his pants, pulling out his erect member, a smirk on his lips. Kneeling, he grasped the limp legs, spreading them apart and plunging inside. He grunted with force as he continually plunged in and out, faster and faster until he released in a wolf's howl, loud and cruel in the room. sweat drenched and flushed, he fell upon his sister again, pressing kisses all over her face. He cupped her head in his hands, still kissing her. Nails plunged into her sockets, scraping them out. Finally he stopped, head in one hand, eyes in another, he spoke to her eyeless face.

"I couldn't leave your eyes," his tone in a seductive whisper, "they're as blue and beautiful as sapphires." The last words he uttered before dropping the lifeless body to the floor. The head bounced to turned and face her in the corner, causing her to whimper.

He turned to look at the trembling girl, he smiled sweetly. His voice, the one that threatened her, the told her if she had even so much as made a move, even a sound that she would die said to her, "I haven't forgotten about you."

Gray eyes locked onto blue. He got up slowly walking to her, every step bringing him closer to her. She was quivering violently, backing herself against the wall trying so hard to distance herself from him. She wanted to run, to scream, but his gaze, haunting and deadly, wouldn't let her move. All she saw were those grey eyes burning into her soul. Closer and closer they came, until inches from her face,

"You're mine." Grey bled blood red.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Black gave way to white, as she opened her eyes.

"Ahh!" The light burned into her eyes as they adjusted to the room around her. It cold and concrete, more like a prison than a room. _'How did I get here?'_ She went to rub her aching head but found she couldn't. Desperately she tried to lift her arms, but the rope held tight, digging into the soft flesh. Her legs were no different, bound to the chair. She kept trying to move, to break free, the chair bounced up and down with her movements. She found she was naked, breasts bouncing in rhythm.

"So you're awake now." She stilled. It was him. The nightmare was real she realized as she looked at him. His eyes were glowing red and his ivory fangs glinted catching the light, the rest was shaded by darkness. She screamed but they were by the cloth in her mouth.

"There won't be any of that now." He moved out of the shadows, closing in on her like before, "But you will tell me," he was behind in a flash, lips brushing against her ear, "where the scroll is." Tears ran down her cheek, dripping onto her nude body.

"You'll tell me," he said soft and dangerous, breath on her next, "or you'll die." More crystal tears made trails down her face. He leaned into her, his heat rolling off him making her quiver. Slowly he reached up and removed the cloth from her mouth," Now tell me where it is."

"Never."

"Feisty aren't we." He sliced into her thigh with a kunai, dragging it across until the skin fell to the floor. Screams tore from her throat, she tried to free herself again so frantically this time as whimpered. He lips returned to her ear. "Let's play a game, shall we. You have three chances to answer my question. Each time you answer wrong you lose a body part… or something else I have in mind," he smirked at this, " If you still haven't answered by the end of the third question… you die." She flinched.

"Now, where's the scroll?"

"Go to hell."

"Tisk, tisk." He grabbed her left breast, crushing it with so much force she screamed. He began to massage it in his hand, kneading i. She bit her lips to sop the moans from escaping. He moved in front of her and sucked at her nipple, making her bite her lip harder In one quick motion, he'd cut through it, plunging it deep within her chest then tearing it upward. Her breast, two halves dripping scarlet, enticing him, making him excited. He squeezed out all the blood, pouring it in his mouth. His tongue licked at the wound, the stinging pain ran through her spine, ringing inside her. He stood up, at eye level, red boring into blue.

"Where's… the… scroll?" He asked again. licking the blood from his fingers.

"I don't know." He grabbed the other breast, and dug the kunai into its flesh and ripping it out. Red, pulsing muscle hung out of the wound, beckoning to him. He grabbed in and pulled from the broken flesh. The sounds he made made her sick as he dropped the torn pink flesh in his mouth, swallowing it. Blood poured from the two wounds, streaming down her abs and pooling around her legs and on the seat of the chair. Her screams his evil music.

"This is your last chance. Where is the Shadow Dragon Scroll?"

"I… don't.. know!!" It came out in a mangled cry. She didn't want to die, not yet. Streams came falling off her, stinging when the salty tears found their way to her wounds, trailing her torso and mixing with the blood. She choked out sobs, _' Please God save me.'_

The kunai was driven into her core. She shrieked, yelling for god to save her. Blood pooled onto the metal and seeping in a waterfall off the edge. " Even God doesn't know about this place," his smirk stolen from the devil. In a flash he was behind her again

Pulling Back her head and placing the kunai at he thought. "Oh… Sorry… that's the wrong answer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru walked to the Hokage's office, in no hurry to hear what he had to do now._ 'Missions, mission, missions, that's the only word this troublesome woman knows, or at least the only words she says to me.'_ He groaned to himself, why his mission couldn't ever be to lay in the grass, or watch the clouds like usually did, was that so much to ask.

The ramen shop came into came into view. Shika's thoughts began to drift back to his earlier dream. Her body had been flawless, and she was as beautiful as ever. Her wondrous teal eyes drove him mad. He wanted to touch her that way for so long, ever since she'd saved him from that stupid, pink haired bitch. The way she moved then was so elegant, her form emphasized her curved. He stared at her intently then, taking it all in, the swell of her chest, the curve of her hips.

Damn Ino, why did she have ruin it. When he opened the door, thankfully with boxers on, he gave her such a growl that Kiba would be proud of, effectively shutting her up. He'd grabbed her arm in the process, stopping her from beating on the door. "Don't ever come here and wake me up again." The threat in his tone scared her. He threw her hand from him like it repulsed him, and with that she hurried away from his apartment.

After his dream he had take a shower, coaxing himself to calm down. The coolness helping him the best way possible. Finally his member went back to normal size, much to his relief, good thing Ino didn't look down. He grabbed a towel, wrapped in around himself, all the while walking to his room. Eyes drifted to his bed, a tangled mass of blue linen. His sheets were a mess, coated in his emissions from his wet dream, staining the blue milky white in some places.

"What a drag," he sighed, "now I have to the laundry."

Why did she have to be so tempting? Shikamaru hadn't seen her in over a year and she could still get him all worked up. The wiles of women and what they could do to a man were indeed new to the lazy genius, and something he would never figure out all together. They plague him as he walked past, the smell of ramen thick in the air.

His thoughts took him all the way up to the office, causing a slight, but otherwise unnoticeable bulge. He knocked on the door._ 'What a drag.' _

"Come in," Lady Tsunade sounded as though she was irritated. Probably because he took his time getting to her office, he didn't care. "Glad you could finally join us," she basically hissed, "Temari and I have been waiting for you to show.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, _'T-Temari?' _He turned to see her and instantly stiffened, she could not be Temari, or he was high as hell.

"Aren't you going speak to me… crybaby?" She teased him. So this was Temari, only she would ever call him that, but she looked so… different. Her hair was no longer in it'd four ponytails, but was falling down her back in luscious golden curls. Her eyes were still the color of the sea, but became cat-like and sultry. She traded in her black kimono for a flowing silk one, as silvery as the moon. It clung to her, hugging her hourglass shape, the front came up past her thigh, showing off her glorious tan skin, while the back draped down almost to the floor. Her breasts became fuller, as big as Tsunade's were, and a silk white obi tied tightly around her slender waist. Damn what could happen in a year.

"Shikamaru Nara," The Fifth's voice held anger, which meant she had been trying to get his attention for a while. He started to rub the back of his head, " Sorry." _'Damn her for being so sexy.'_

"Now the reason I've called you two her has to do with a very important matter.." She paused for a minute, "It seems that someone working with Orochimaru is bent on collecting twelve powerful scrolls called the Dragon scrolls."

"Why are they so important?" asked Temari

Tsunade continued, "Each scroll can summon a specific elemental dragon. The dragon can then be sealed in that person like the Kyubbi in Naruto, or they can control the beast. With that power Orochimaru could level our village, so you see why this matter needs to be taken care of."

Both shinobi nodded. "But why us?" Shikamaru was puzzled as to why she would choose him for such a mission.

" You two are two of the best ninja we and the sand have, so retrieve the scrolls from the temples they are kept in and do not come back until you have found them all. You are dismissed."

Shikamaru walked beside Temari, thinking to himself._ 'This is going to be one hell of a mission. But at least it's with her.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was done licking the blood off her, and walked out of the concrete room. "You should have just told me." He smile, fangs gleaming, "To bad." Behind her body was limp and still with cuts all over her, sliced into her with malice. Her head had cuts all over it, her eyes ripped from her sockets. Crimson life poured them from the forehead into the empty holes. He grinned at in her plaster colored face and tossed her head to the ground.

"You should have just told me where it was." He laughed maliciously staring into his hand, into her sapphire eyes, "The Shadow Dragon Scroll is mine."

**My second chapter is done, hoped you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to all my loyal readers, I forgot mention Chapter 2 was based on a Halloween poem I wrote last year

Hello to all my loyal readers, I forgot mention Chapter 2 was based on a Halloween poem I wrote last year. My teacher told me I was crazy, she was just joking, and that my poem was the grossest thing she ever read, this part she was completely serious about. I enjoy taking in my twisted, warped personality. Enjoy chapter 3.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, except my O.C.'s and the Dragon Scrolls.

**Book One: The Shadows of Deceit**

**Chapter 3: Bloody Holiday**

Sweat coated his face as he embroiled his self into what he was doing. No one else could ever understand why it was so essential for him to do this. He draped a streamer, lining it up against the roof's curved lip with pinpoint precision so it would fall evenly on both sides. He hung decorative balls up the sides, carefully placing the same number one each side.

"There, finished!" The man was finally done putting up the decorations around the temple. The festival was drawing near, a mere two hours in counting, and everything had to be perfect. He'd also gotten word two important shinobi were coming to attend, so if there was even one slight mistake, he'd have a heart attack. He wanted this festival to impact them in a way they'd never forget,

Taking a step back, he smiled. He had really outdone himself this time; surely the two would be impressed now. Running a hand through his blonde locks, a shadow cut through the piercing sunlight, grey taking in the black streak in the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Green passed in a blur behind them, their silence veiling them with tension as only the sound of sandals were heard clicking against gnarled branches. This was killing him inside; he longed so badly to talk to her, wanting her to tell him about the past year. But he couldn't find the words to start the conversation, not around her at least.

Shikamaru's body coursed with pure anxiety not knowing what to do in the presence of the beautiful blonde kunochi. After a dream like that, all he could think about was their bodies, hot a sweaty, flushed from the heat of passion. It didn't help that every time she jumped from tree to tree her kimono flew up revealing all of her slender legs and thigh, muscles flexing in a suggestive manor. He could see himself now attempting to break the silence. _'Hey, last night I had a dream about you. It almost got to the part where I stared to pound the innocence out of you.'_

He shuddered, if he said that he'd be dead in an instant, after all the silver maiden in front of him was still Temari. She'd probably cut him into pieces with the wind letting his essence sprinkle all over the forest like scarlet rain. Shika kept his mouth shut, he really did enjoy living and breathing, even though all he used it for was to stare at clouds.

'_What a drag' _

They finally reached there destination, deep within the Forest of Death.

Memories rushed through his mind. This is the place where he first laid eyes on her all those years ago, her spell casted over him as it did now. He reminisced, she could simply be described as cute then, and blunt and arrogant. Back then she was so desperate to show her skills, to prove she was a great ninja. Over the years she became quieter, the silent realization she was a great nin, and now she didn't have to be so showy. He liked her better that way, a smile spreading across his face.

"What's so funny?" One her eyebrows were cocked, wordlessly demanding to know whatever it was he that he did. Some of her sauciness still clung to her, deeply rooted in her.

His smile grew, " Nothing." She continued to stare, scrutinizing under her judging stare. It looked like she was trying to decided whether he was trying to get on her nerves, or he had just went crazy. After a while, she huffed in annoyance, a trademark of hers.

"Whatever…. idiot, we're here."

They gazed down into the valley, taking in the sight below. Dark ominous gates jutted up from the grass like spears, daring anyone to try a jump over them. The temple itself was made of black stone, jagged pieces stacked together like a jigsaw puzzle. Sunset rays glared through the window, making in as though the inside was ablaze with orange red flames, giving the house life. It beckoned them with the windows that were its eyes,_ 'Come to me.'_ Of course the temple of shadows had to be in the most frightening place in all of Konoha, it wouldn't first in a place filled with sun and joy.

" Let's get this over with." Shikamaru's laziness hung in his voice. Both ninja made hang signs, disappearing in a wisp of white smoke. Down the cesium, they soared invisibly, appearing at the front gates.

" Hmm… that's strange the gates are open and no one's guarding them at all. Temari observed this while her brain came up with possibilities as to what happened. " Do you think that man Tsunade warned us about… do you think…"

"He was here." Shikamaru finish for her. " Yeah, but he didn't get what he came for."

"How do you know?"

" Call it a gut feeling," he stared the gates, bent and pushed open with sheer force, then proceeded in, Temari at his sight. The temple was eerily soundless, the stillness suffocating. Something seemed strange. There were no guards at the gates, and no monks sat outside to meditate. " Shika- where are all the-" The sight before her ripped the words from her lips.

She and Shikamaru gaped at what faced them. Intestines hung from the roof, draped down like streamers, brown patches of dried blood still clinging to them. Eyeballs were tied around them, blankly staring in the directions they were pointed, swaying slowly as the wind blew. A heart was hung, veins protruding like black lined etched in with a knife, at each corner, a hole carved in the center that house flickering candles.

"What a sick fuck.." the words caught in his throat as he still stared, eyes glued to the grotesque spectacle at hand.

" Come on let's go find the scroll." She grabbed him, pulling him past the bloody mess, and it an even ghastlier hell, The walls, coated in a sickening brown, like someone tried to use it as paint. Gut were strung and fasted in spots to make it seem like waves near the ceiling. Limbs were tied to the curves, stains frozen in droplet form, as the blood coagulated. Eyes peered down on them as the walked through the temple.

Temari suddenly became sick, a little boy's corpse had fallen from it's place on the ceiling directly in front of Temari. The sick squelching sound suck in her ears, when upon impact he burst, spewing brown blood and his organs slid out off his body to the floor. A note jutted out of one of his empty decaying socket. Quivering, she reached for it note, tearing in from it's spot in his eye- he was no older than six, he didn't deserved this, none of these people did.

The note, tainted with a rotting stench of flesh, read:

'_To our two honored guests, _

_I hope you find that we've made accommodations in your behave to make this you most memorable Shadow Dragon festival. It took me all day to decorate and repaint this place, and I didn't even mind not being paid for it. For you two great ninja I did this…free of charge._

" He knew we were coming, that's why he did this to scare us, but he still doesn't' t have the scroll." He was consumed with the smell of diseased flesh. Green tinted skin hung off the torso's above. He had to get out of here now.

" How do you know he hasn't found the scroll? She didn't understand what made him think this psycho didn't already have the scroll. From the looks of things, they had failed at retrieving the first one.

" Read between the lines Temari! He said he wasn't paid, meaning they didn't give him what he was looking for, because the temple elders probably sent someone away with it so this murderer( _that's the biggest understatement of this year_.) couldn't get his hands on it."

She finally caught on, " so he ended up doing this out of anger."

" Not quite, he may have still done this if he had gotten the scroll." Temari couldn't helped but be impressed by his brilliance of deduction. It had always been apart of his nature to analyze a situation find the cause of it.

"So now we have to track down the person they gave it to in order to fulfill our mission." She concluded.

"Right, now let's get out of here." The exited the building quickly, wanting to erase the place from their minds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He saw them leave, visibly shaken from his little renovations. These two could pose a threat to Lord Orochimaru' s plans. An evil smirk spread over his face, fangs bared eyes glowing read, his raven perched on his shoulder.

'_This'll be fun.'_

**That's chapter 3 fans, oh if you don' t get it , the raven spied on them when Tsunade gave them the mission. Chapter 4 is on it's way.**


End file.
